The Devil And The Monkey
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Why does Him always seem so happy? Find out here! Read and review!


Somewhere, down below the city of Townville, was a world only a few have seen. This world was nothing like the world above. There were no trees, grass, or any sign of life, except for one person lurking in the shadows. Him spent hours and even days just sitting there, trying to think of new ways to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Occasionally he would do something else when he simply couldn't think of any schemes. It did get boring after a while, especially since he knew they most likely wouldn't work. Even though Him's life seemed to be filled with failure, he still managed to keep a smile. He was the only villain who could have a happy expression after getting defeated by the girls. Most people thought he was insane, others thought he just had incredible self confidence. A very small amount of people thought that he had some kind of disease that kept him from looking any other way.

They were all wrong; Him kept smiling for a different reason. Underneath his warm, happy expression was the one thing nobody had ever seen him with. Sadness, and it was hidden under his smile. Him was always feeling depressed, but he couldn't bear to let anyone know. It wasn't because he was ashamed or anything like that, it was because deep down he felt like he was alone. Everyone else had someone with them. The Rowdyruff Boys had each other, the Amoeba Boys had each other, the Powerpuff Girls had… each other, and I don't have to tell you who the Gangreen Gang has.

Him sighed as he stared off into space, thinking about who everyone else had. For once in his life he had let his smile fade and be replaced by his look of sadness. He was feeling worse then he usually did. It was probably because there was nothing for him to do to distract himself. He didn't have any plans to destroy the girls, and the other villains were having fun with their friends.

Suddenly, Him thought of something that had never crossed his mind in the past. Mojo Jojo didn't have anyone either, he lived alone just like him. Him started to wonder what he did when he was alone. He could be making new plans to take over the world, but he can't always do that. He had to have something to do for fun. Then Him got an idea, he could go see what Mojo was doing. He didn't know whether he should do it or not, Mojo didn't like him too much. They didn't spend much time together, but they did have some encounters. Him started to remember the time he and Mojo beat up the Gangreen gang for making crank calls to the girls. The thought almost made him smile, then he knew he had to go see him.

At the surface, the people of Townsville were minding their own business. They were enjoying the occasional peace in the town. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge crack appeared in the street. Cars were turning and skidding to avoid falling through it, and everyone was running to get away from it before what ever made it came out.

Not too long after the crack formed, Him floated out and examined the area. As he expected, everyone was already gone. He descended until his feet touched the ground, then he proceeded to Mojo's house/lab. On his way there, he began to think about some of the things Mojo did in the past. He recalled the time he hid the girl's ball so they would have to stay there and look for it, giving him time to destroy them. Even though the plan seemed stupid, Him took a liking to it. If he had done it instead of Mojo, it might have worked. The girls probably wouldn't have wanted to touch anything in his world, and he was just more powerful then Mojo. Then Him thought about the way Mojo talked. It was annoying to most people, but Him was glad he talked like that, it made it where you didn't even have to say anything to have a conversation with him.

Finally, he reached Mojo's house. He started to feel slightly nervous about what he was doing. How would Mojo react to Him just showing up unexpected? He would find out soon. Him quickly made his way up the stairs with his long red legs. He lifted his claw up to the door, and knocked three times.

There was no response on the other side.

Him decided to know a few more times.

"Cease you're knocking!! I will be at the door to assist you momentarily!" Mojo finally said.

Him did as he said and waited for the door to be opened.

After a few seconds, Mojo pushed the door opened. " Who is out here?!" His eyes slightly widened when he saw two legs in front of him. He looked up slowly and saw Him looking down at him.

"Hello Mojo." He said with his usual smile.

For a second, Mojo just stood there staring at him. He spoke after a while. "What is it that you want? I am very busy today and I do not have time to talk to anyone."

"I just came to see how you were doing," He said in his high pitched voice.

Mojo raised an eyebrow before he responded. "Nonsense, a person like you does not need to know how a person like me is feeling. You are a dark and evil being and you care only about yourself."

Him kneeled down so he was almost at eye level with Mojo. "Even someone as evil as me needs someone to talk to once and a while?"

"I understand that, but why does it have to be me? There are plenty of other people to socialize with."

"Everyone else already has someone to socialize with, so we're the only two who have nobody." Him stood up and smiled down at Mojo. "May I please come in?"

"Are you out of your mind?! If I allowed you to come into my home, I would not be able to complete the tasks that I am supposed to finish today, then I would have to complete them another day and that would be incorrect, the correct way to do it would be to finish them today, and I can't do that if I have you hanging around, so you cannot come in for those reason that I have just-"

"Ooooh Mojo, you haven't changed a bit." Him said before he just walked inside.

Mojo turned to him and gave him a surprised look. "Did you not hear me? I told you to leave!"

"I have an idea, why don't I help you with your tasks."

Mojo was about to get his ray gun, when he looked at his watch. "I have a better idea, stay there in that spot that you are standing in right now, and don't move!" Before Him could say anything, Mojo ran into another room where a large pile of computer chips were. He then started examining each one with a magnifying glass. Each one was taking about three minutes.

Him slowly came up behind Mojo. "What are you doing?"

The sound of Him's voice startled him, and he accidentally pushed a button on the wall. A big ray gun came out of the ceiling, and zapped all of the chips. "MY COMPUTER CHIPS!!! " Mojo ran to the pile of dust that used to be his chips.

"Well… that was unfortunate." Him said, still smiling.

Mojo turned to him and glared. "That is it! I am tired of having to deal with you and your idiotic ways! I see I cannot accomplish anything with you around, so I am going to wait until you finally get the message that I hate you and leave!" He stormed out of the room and didn't look back.

After that, Him started to feel something he never felt before. It was a sharp pain in his chest that he couldn't ignore. He actually felt a little guilty for making Mojo so mad. His smile was long gone. Him stuck his head through the door and saw that Mojo was sitting angrily on a couch. He slowly walked over to him, and sat next to him.

"How many times to I have to tell you to get out of my residence!?"

Him looked at Mojo then spoke. "Mojo, how do you do it? How do you live happily all by yourself?"

Mojo was surprised to hear that question. "Well… I just think about what things would be like if someone did live with me. I wouldn't be happy with anyone in Townsville living with me."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

He thought about it for a moment. Did he ever feel lonely? He didn't think so, but there were times where he may have been happier if someone was with him. "Um… maybe occasionally."

"How does it feel?"

"It…" Mojo tried to think of a good answer. "It feels like something is missing in your life, something special."

"Hmm." Him thought. "Well I've been pretty lonely back in my world. It's the worst feeling imaginable. I feel like I have no one…"

Mojo stared at Him, confused. He could actually see sadness in his eyes. There wasn't a smile or anything happy, just sadness. "Um… if you are lonely, then maybe you should get some friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, someone you can depend on, or go to so you wont have to bother somebody who hates you."

"…Who would want to be friends with me?" Him gestured towards himself, and a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

"Well…maybe I could… hang out with you sometimes when I have nothing to do."

Him was surprised. "You… would do that?"

"Maybe…"

He was speechless for a moment, then he smiled and for once it was a real one. "Thank you, Mojo." Tears or joy streamed down his face, as he gave Mojo a big hug.

"Put me down, I am not meant to be lifted this high by another person, I am supposed to be on the ground where I belong."

Him quickly put Mojo down. "Hehe sorry…"

"Now I have to complete the tasks that I am supposed to finish today, so I you must leave."

"Ok, but I'll be back soon for another visit, maybe it will be less hostile then this one was."

"Yes… maybe it will."

Him smiled at Mojo.

"Good bye… Him."

"Good bye Mojo, take care." With that said, Him disappeared into a red cloud, leaving Mojo with only one thing on his mind.

'I better finish these tasks soon so I will have time to do other things… like maybe visit Him…'

THE END.


End file.
